


Недоразумение

by Rin_Okita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Fluff and Humor, Hotels, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: Модерн АУ. Байкер Оби-Ван приезжает отдохнуть в отель. Но оказывается, что он будет жить не один. Из-за ошибки администратора отеля мужчине придется провести выходные со вспыльчивым айтишником Энакином Скайуокером
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 11





	Недоразумение

\- Здравствуйте. У меня на выходные забронирован номер.  
Держа в одной руке черную дорожную сумку, а в другой – сверкающий мотоциклетный шлем, Оби-Ван остановился у стойки регистрации и терпеливо ждал, когда смуглая девушка с длинными белыми волосами, одетая в желто-черную форму, обратит на него внимание. Больше всего мужчина мечтал попасть под холодный душ. Он ехал весь день, устал и хотел поспать пару часов. Но Кеноби не позволял себе хамить девушке или повышать на нее голос. Он подождет. Тем более, в холе работал кондиционер. Почти не чувствовался удушающий зной, что царил на улице.  
\- Здравствуйте. Назовите, пожалуйста, вашу фамилию, - девушка посмотрела на посетителя и слегка улыбнулась. Скорее, по привычке, чем из вежливости. На бейдже Оби-Ван прочитал ее имя – Асока.  
\- Кеноби.  
Пальцы Асоки застучали по клавиатуре.  
\- Ваш паспорт, пожалуйста, - сказала она. Оби-Ван положил шлем на стойку и полез в сумку. Нашел паспорт, протянул девушке. Она быстро посмотрела и вернула. На стойку с металлическим стуком лег ключ.  
\- Ваш номер 45, одноместный стандарт, - мужчина услышал заученную фразу, - в стоимость проживания также входит трехдневное питание в нашем ресторане и пользование бассейном. Приятного отдыха.  
\- Спасибо, - Кеноби забрал вещи и пошел в номер. Давно следовало взять короткий отпуск, выспаться, отдохнуть от байка, на котором мужчина проводил дни и ночи. Порой не хватало простых вещей – получасового лежания в ванной, кровати, на которой можно смотреть телевизор с бокалом холодного пива. «Точно, пиво», - подумал Оби-Ван, - «обязательно потом зайду в ресторан за пивом».  
Оказавшись в небольшой светлой уютной комнате, Оби-Ван первым делом включил кондиционер. Затем бросил сумку у кровати, положил шлем на тумбочку и поторопился в ванную. Несмотря на то, что отель был четырехзвездочным, Кеноби чувстствовал себя так, словно попал в королевский дворец. Он разделся, залез в душ и включил прохладную воду. Шум падающих капель успокаивал, а приятная прохлада освежала. Мужчина блаженно улыбнулся и несколько минут просто стоял под душем. Шевелиться не было сил, и он бы уснул здесь, даже толком не помывшись. Слишком хорошо Оби-Вану было сейчас. Ничего лишнего, только прохладная вода и чувство умиротворения.  
После душа сонный Кеноби, обмотавшись полотенцем, вышел из ванной. И замер, так и не переступив через порог, ибо встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами парня в синих шортах и белой рубашке с пингвинами. Юноша с темно-русыми вьющимися волосами выронил сумку – почти такую же, как у Оби-Вана, но светлую. Изумленный взгляд незнакомца прошелся по телу Кеноби. Удивленный не меньше мужчина осознал, что следует выгнать незваного гостя, который сам уходить не собирался.  
\- Врываться в чужой номер без стука невежливо, - сказал Оби-Ван – спокойно, без агрессии. Собеседник нахмурил брови.  
\- Как и принимать душ в чужой комнате, - высокомерно изрек парень, - это мой номер. И я не понимаю, что ты здесь забыл. Ладно бы девушка, а так…  
\- Я отдыхаю в своем номере, - сказал Кеноби, а в его голове начала формироваться мысль, что произошла какая-то ошибка.  
\- Это мой номер! – незнакомец повысил голос и начал шарить в карманах шорт. Найдя телефон, нажал несколько кнопок, подошел к Оби-Вану и показал. – Вот, смотри. 45 номер забронирован на имя Энакина Скайуокера. Так что выметайся.  
Кеноби подошел к своей сумке, достал телефон и открыл в интернете ту же страницу, что и Энакин. Ткнул юноше под нос.  
\- Читай: 45 номер забронирован на имя Оби-Вана Кеноби. Может, это тебе стоит выметаться?  
Скайуокер растерянно смотрел на Оби-Вана, утратив всю агрессию, с которой собирался выкурить мужчину из комнаты. Кеноби только сейчас присмотрелся к нему и подумал, что пацан выглядит комично в этой рубашке с мультяшными пингвинами. Сколько ему? Двадцать, не более. Может, это его первый отпуск, который парню посчастливилось провести в другом городе. Возможно даже, в другой стране. А Кеноби все портит. Но уходить из номера мужчина не собирался. Ему тоже нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Недоразумение какое-то, - в конце концов заговорил Энакин. Он взъерошил волосы и зашагал по комнате. – Я ведь заплатил за номер половину зарплаты! Что себе позволяют сотрудники отеля? Они там проверяют бронь на номерах? Поселить меня со стариком – это такая шутка? Ну, я им устрою.  
Оби-Ван, который почти сочувствовал Скайуокеру, резко изменил мнение. Назвать его стариком? Да ему только 32! Что за невоспитанный наглый пацан?  
Дождавшись, когда Энакин замолчит, Кеноби произнес:  
\- Главное недоразумение – это ты.  
Скайуокер остановился и подумал, что ему послышалось. Или этот светловолосый бородач действительно только что назвал его недоразумением?  
\- Ты что, хамишь? - решил уточнить Энакин. Он-то думал, что старик будет вести себя повежливей. Взгляд внезапно зацепился за мотоциклетный шлем на тумбочке. Только старика-байкера здесь не хватало! Они же все чокнутые алкоголики и наркоманы. Вдруг и этот станет буянить?..  
\- И не думал, - Кеноби добродушно улыбнулся, - а, нет, хамлю немного. Потому что ты наглый, болтливый невежа.  
\- Я кто? - уже разозлился Скайуокер. - А ты... старый зануда, каких мир не видал! И жить с тобой я не собираюсь! Поэтому иду разбираться с этими всеми... - он замахал руками, не найдя подходящего слова, которое достойно бы описало сотрудников отеля.  
\- Тогда я с тобой, - сказал Оби-Ван. Энакин посмотрел на него исподлобья. Губы крепко сжаты, а из голубых глаз едва ли искры не сыплются. Злой, но по-своему привлекательный. Кеноби усмехнулся.  
\- Вот так в одном полотенце пойдешь? - язвительно поинтересовался Энакин. - Не думал, что так сейчас модно.  
Он смотрел на улыбающееся лицо мужчины, стараясь не опускать взгляд ниже. Неловко было пялиться на полуобнаженного Кеноби, который никакого стеснения не чувствовал.  
\- В отличие от тебя, парень, мне стесняться нечего, - Оби-Ван словно мысли читал, - я могу и голым по коридорам пройтись.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - буркнул Скайуокер, - у тебя те еще тараканы в голове, старик.  
\- Не называй меня стариком, парень, - сказал мужчина, - выйди, я оденусь.  
\- Кто-то только что говорил, будто пройдется голым по коридорам отеля, - поддел его Энакин.  
\- Ладно, смотри, раз уж так интересно, - Оби- Ван совершенно спокойно снял полотенце и пошел к сумке. Скайуокер почувствовал, как к щекам приливает румянец, и отвернулся. Мимолетная мысль: "Выглядит довольно молодым как для старика" и вторая, промелькнувшая всего на миг: "Красивое тело" - еще больше смутила Энакина. И он убеждал себя, что в этом мужчине нет ничего особенного. Уровень неловкости превышал допустимые пределы. Парень и рад бы выйти, но не хотел показывать старику, что стесняется. Тот точно засмеет!  
Одевшись в одну из белых футболок с оскалившимся черепом викинга и черные шорты, Оби-Ван вместе с Энакином спустился на первый этаж. Асока сидела за стойкой регистрации. Увидев посетителей, собралась что-то сказать, но Скайуокер опередил ее.  
\- Вы вообще в курсе, что нас заселили в один номер? - агрессивно начал парень. - Меня и незнакомого человека! Я бронировал номер для себя! Одноместный! Дайте мне книгу жалоб, я такой отзыв напишу! Я немедленно требую отдельный номер!..  
Парень все говорил и говорил. Растерянная девушка повернулась к Кеноби. Тот со скучающим видом слушал тираду Энакина. Затам бесцеремонно зажал ему рот ладонью.  
\- Извините за это недоразумение, - улыбнулся Оби-Ван. Потрясенный неслыханной наглостью мужчины Скайуокер молчал, но это ненадолго. - Видите ли, Асока, нас с этим молодым человеком по ошибке поселили вместе. Вы могли бы найти еще один номер, а то неудобно получилось.  
\- Конечно, сейчас посмотрю, что можно сделать, - Асока благодарно улыбнулась Кеноби и начала быстро печатать на компьютере.  
\- Ты нормальный?! - Энакин резким движением убрал ладонь Оби-Вана и едва не плевался ядом. - Я не разрешал к себе прикасаться!  
\- Значит, веди себя, как человек, а не как обезьяна, - парировал Кеноби, не глядя на собеседника, - не то в следующий раз поцелую, чтобы тебя заткнуть.  
\- Только попробуй, - парень на всякий случай отошел подальше, - сумасшедший.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - заговорила Асока, - но свободных номеров нет. Сейчас разгар сезона и, понимаете...  
\- Это вы принимали мой звонок, когда я бронировал номер? - не выдержал Энакин.  
\- К счастью, нет, - спокойно ответила девушка, радуясь, что ей не попадет от клиента, - моя коллега сейчас в отпуске и не сможет выслушать ваши претензии. Примите извинения за этот инцидент. В качестве компенсации я верну вам сумму за обеды в нашем ресторане. Если, конечно, вы захотите остаться.  
\- Мне нравятся ваши условия, Асока, - сказал Оби-Ван, - я принимаю извинения и с радостью останусь. Каждый ведь ошибается, не так ли?  
\- Я не собираюсь делить с тобой номер, - проворчал Энакин. Затем повернулся к Асоке: - А за моральный ущерб могли бы и бесплатно обслуживать!  
\- Прекрасно, можешь уезжать, - обрадовался Кеноби, - я не люблю неуравновешенных соседей. Да и уважаемой Асоке стоит отдохнуть от твоих криков.  
Скайуокер злобно зыркнул на собеседника. Оби-Ван снова язвил. Зато улыбка самая что ни есть приятная. Спорить с ним - себе дороже. А девушка тоже смотрит на старика с обожанием.  
\- Черти бы вас побрали! - парень отправился в номер. Когда громкий топот его шагов затих, Оби-Ван и Асока рассмеялись.  
\- Здорово вы его утихомирили, - сказала девушка, пригладив волосы, - моя коллега тоже виновата, не отрицаю, но это не повод так себя вести.  
\- Оби-Ван, - представился Кеноби, - рад был помочь. Так где у вас ресторан?  
Он не собирался прямо сейчас возвращаться в номер и слушать причитания Энакина. За свои вещи мужчина не боялся, красть было нечего. А кошелек он носил с собой.  
\- Прямо по коридору и направо, - девушка указала вглубь отеля, - хотя давайте я вас провожу.  
***  
Вернувшись поздно вечером, Оби-Ван не застал парня. Вероятно, тоже где-нибудь развлекается. После хорошего времяпровождения Кеноби было все равно, где заносчивый Скайуокер. Мужчина осмотрел окрестности города, зашел в несколько магазинов и посидел в чудесном маленьком кафе, где готовили вкусные булочки. Уставший от прогулки Оби-Ван с наслаждением снял одежду и упал на кровать. В комнате было свежо и прохладно. Мужчина почти уснул, когда в номер завалился Энакин.  
\- Подвинься, старик, - громко сказал парень, нарочно шумя чем попало. Оби-Ван недовольно поморщился.  
\- Твоя девушка, видимо, ненавидит тебя за то, что ты производишь столько шума, - пробормотал Кеноби, поворачиваясь: - Теперь места хватит?  
\- Нет у меня девушки, - негодующе заявил Скайуокер, - не хватит, кровать узковата.  
\- Потому что это одноместный номер, - не удержался мужчина, - но если не нравится спать на кровати - ложись на полу. Ковер мягкий.  
\- Вот сам бы спал на полу, - Энакин стоял в нерешительности, не зная, раздеваться или спать в одежде.  
\- Я, как ты говорил, старик, а старикам полжено спать на удобных кроватях, - Кеноби улыбался, не открывая глаз. И Энакин это видел. А еще замечал плавные линии загорелого тела, не скрытого под тонким одеялом. На ум пришло сравнение с песочными дюнами в пустыне, чьи очертания так красиво возвышались на фоне неба. Отчего-то недовольство сменилось неловкостью желанием прикоснуться к Оби- Вану. Скайуокер покачал головой и отвернулся.  
\- Выключи свет, - попросил Кеноби, - или иди развлекайся в круглосуточное кафе.  
Обиженно потоптавшись по комнате, парень выключил свет и осторожно улегся на самый край кровати. Мысль о том, что он находится в одной постели с незнакомцем, не давала спать. Причем старику, похоже, все равно. "Мне бы его невозмутимость", - подумал Энакин, потянув одеяло на себя. Пусть старик немного померзнет. Надо же как-то отомстить ему за язвительные комментарии.  
***  
Оби-Ван проснулся поздно, хотя собирался утром покататься по городу. А все из-за соседа, который мало того, что одеяло себе забрал, так еще всю ночь вертелся и не давал спать. Мужчине удалось уснуть на рассвете, когда Энакин угомонился.  
Убрав с себя руку и ногу Скайуокера, Кеноби поднялся и зевнул. Посмотрел на Энакина, который спал в обнимку с одеялом. Парень так и не разделся. Придется ему искать выглаженную рубашку. Мужчина подошел к окну. Отсюда открывался неплохой вид на город. В нескольких километрах он заметил реку. Можно отправиться туда на пикник. Кеноби понял, что безвылазно сидеть в номере не сможет. Даже на отдыхе ему хотелось приключений.  
\- Ты можешь одеться, старик? - со стороны кровати послышалось недовольное ворчание. Усмехнувшись, Кеноби повернул голову. Энакин в мятой одежде и с взъерошенными волосами был похож на злого кота.  
\- О, проснулся, - заметил мужчина, - с добрым утром. Пожалуйста, зови меня Оби-Ваном.  
\- Какой вежливый, - колко отозвался Скайуокер, - ладно, как скажешь. И ты меня парнем не зови, я, между прочим, уже работаю.  
\- Да? - удивился Кеноби.  
\- Оставь свой сарказм для других, - раздраженно бросил Энакин, - я администратор сайтов. Иногда пишу компьютерные программы... Если тебе известно, что это такое.  
\- Представь себе, известно, - сказал Кеноби, одеваясь, - я даже в соцсетях зарегистрирован.  
\- И кем ты работаешь? - не выдержал парень, с сожалением рассматривая мятые шорты и рубашку.  
\- Никем. Я байкер, - ответил Оби-Ван, - разъезжаю по миру, иногда сдаю байк в аренду. На это и живу, мне много не нужно.  
Энакин был порядком удивлен. Он не ожидал такого от старика - вежливого и неторопливого. Парень вспомнил, что вчера на парковке отеля видел черный байк со сверкающими хромированными деталями. Он еще удивился, кто может кататься на таком монстре.  
\- Он у тебя большой, - задумчиво произнес Скайуокер. Оби-Ван замер.  
\- Что?  
\- Твой байк.  
\- Прокатить? - поинтересовался Кеноби.  
\- А что, девушки уже не ведутся? - хмыкнул Энакин.  
\- Ты повелся, - сказал собеседник, и парень от ярости едва не бросил в него чем-то тяжелым. Старик бесил своими замечаниями.  
\- Перестань язвить, Оби-Ван, - Энакин полез в сумку за одеждой, - и отвернись.  
\- А ты перестань злиться из-за любой мелочи, - посоветовал мужчина. Он взял солнцезащитные очки и небольшой рюкзак: - Можешь не стесняться, я уже ухожу. И научись не вертеться по ночам, иначе точно будешь спать на полу.  
Кеноби спустился на первый этаж, перебросился парой слов с Асокой и направился в ресторан. Там заказал завтрак и кофе. В просторном помещении было немного людей. Сквозь большие окна проникал солнечный свет. Оби-Ван открыл карту в телефоне и проложил маршрут к реке. Подумал, что в ближайшем магазине следует купить еду и воду. В какой-то момент он поднял голову и увидел Энакина. Парень в рубашке с котятами выглядел комично. "Ребенок-переросток", - подумал Оби-Ван, но вслух решил не говорить. Скайуокер мог и за меньшее вспылить.  
Но, несмотря на сложный характер, парень забавлял мужчину.  
Энакин подошел к стойке, сделал заказ и бесцеремонно сел к Оби-Вану, хотя свободных мест в ресторане было много.  
\- Решил поболтать? - усмехнулся Кеноби, погладив бороду. - Помириться? Признаться в любви?  
\- Позлить, - ответил Скайуокер, стараясь говорить спокойно. Он и сам не понимал, почему сел к старику, ведь с первой секунды встречи не мог его терпеть.  
\- Вынужден огорчить тебя, Энакин, - сказал Кеноби. Он получил завтрак и с аппетитом принялся есть: - Ты меня не злишь. Я не обижаюсь на детей и подростков.  
\- Я не ребенок! - вспылил парень. Затем заметил, что на него смотрят другие посетители. Понял, что придется соблюдать приличия. Вздохнув, сменил тему: - Чем собираешься заниматься?  
\- Хочешь составить мне компанию? - поинтересовался Кеноби.  
\- Хочу не пересекаться с тобой, - проворчал Энакин, опустив глаза. Улыбка собеседника почему-то казалась приятной, желанной. В глубине души парень был рад, что собеседник не злится на него. Скайуокеру тоже принесли завтрак. На некоторое время он замолчал, чему Оби-Ван был несказанно рад.  
\- Я собираюсь поехать к реке, так что мы точно не пересечемся, - сказал Кеноби. Кофе оказался превосходным, и мужчина заказал у официантки еще одну чашку.  
\- Любишь отдыхать подальше от цивилизации?  
\- Я совмещаю. Кроме того, там точно не будет тебя, и я отдохну в тишине. Хотя голос у тебя приятный. Когда ты не кричишь.  
Энакин недоуменно уставился на мужчину  
\- Ты считаешь, что у меня приятный голос? - переспросил Скайуокер. Нет, ему показалось. Оби-Ван не мог такого сказать.  
\- Весьма приятный, - подтвердил Кеноби, - и я бы побеседовал с тобой дольше, но ты не умеешь спокойно общаться.  
Энакин глазел на Оби-Вана, потеряв дар речи. Тот допил кофе, подмигнул собеседнику и ушел.  
В хорошем расположении духа Кеноби купил в магазине немного еды и воды. На улице снова было жарко, есть особо не хотелось. А вот искупаться - неплохое решение. Поплескаться в реке, позагорать. "Зря Энакин со мной не поехал", - подумал Оби-Ван, - "свежий воздух ему бы не помешал, он бледный, словно мертвец. Ну и пусть отдыхает в городе".  
Долго мужчине ехать не пришлось. Река оказалась ближе, чем он думал. Можно было и пешком пройтись, но не в такую жару. Оби-Ван слез с байка и торопливо подошел к краю берега. Чистая синева реки манила к себе свежестью и прохладой. Маленькие волны, гонимые легким ветерком, сверкали на солнце и разбивались с едва слышным плеском. Здесь почти не было людей. Видимо, предпочитали плавать в бассейнах у отелей. Кеноби разделся и с разгону прыгнул в реку. Ощущение прохлады было настолько приятным, что мужчина не удержался от счастливого возгласа. Поплескавшись в воде около получаса, он выбрался на берег и походил, чтобы быстрее обсохнуть. После купания жара не казалась невыносимой. Кеноби оделся и сел возле байка, любуясь великолепным пейзажем. Он чувствствовал себя счастливым. Как же приятны такие моменты спокойствия и единения с природой! Не отводя взгляда от воды, Оби-Ван нащупал рюкзак. Он собирался пообедать и ехать дальше.  
Не успел Оби-Ван достать из рюкзака еду, как услышал треск в ближайших кустах. Мужчина поднялся, недоумевая, кто или что там прячется. Вряд ли дикий зверь забрел так близко к городу. Если же это бомж, Кеноби просто уедет.  
Из кустов наконец вышел грязный Энакин, в чьих волосах запутались ветки и листья. Кеноби вначале удивился, потом едва не захохотал. «Почему этот парень всегда выглядит так забавно?» - подумал мужчина, ожидая, что скажет горе-путешественник. Энакин хранил угрюмое молчание, исподлобья зыркая на отдохнувшего Кеноби. Ему бы отдышаться после длительного блуждания по окрестностях. И искупаться.  
\- Вот это встреча, - заговорил Оби-Ван, стараясь, чтобы слова не звучали издевательски, - как ты здесь оказался, Энакин? Сам же говорил, что не желаешь меня видеть.  
Тот хмуро молчал. Лишь недовольно смотрел на Кеноби так, будто это он был во всем виноват. В конце концов Скайуокер произнес:  
\- Я… заблудился.  
Оби-Ван даже о еде забыл, так изумился.  
\- Здесь невозможно заблудиться, город небольшой, - сказал мужчина.  
\- А я заблудился, - раздраженно изрек Энакин, смахивая насекомых с рубашки. Оби-Ван не выдержал и рассмеялся. В умиротворяющей тишине его мягкий смех прозвучал довольно громко. – Чего ты смеешься, старик?! Я полдня бродил неизвестно где, устал, порвал рубашку и умираю от жары!  
\- Но я в этом не виноват, - сказал Кеноби сквозь смех. Скайуокер подошел к краю берега и засмотрелся на реку. Наверное, тоже нравится пейзаж. Хотелось искупаться, но у него не было полотенца. – Кроме того, ты не находишь странным тот факт, что ты заблудился именно там, где отдыхаю я?  
\- Ты еще меня обвинять будешь? – не удержался от агрессивной реплики парень. – Черт, это из-за тебя я здесь!..  
Кеноби хитро сощурил глаза.  
\- Да ты фактически признался, что решил отдохнуть в моей компании.  
Энакин осекся на полуслове. Мужчина добавил:  
\- Если не будешь злиться, я позволю остаться, и мы спокойно пообедаем.  
Как он и ожидал, парень начал кричать, что не собирался идти за Оби-Ваном. И вообще, старик чертовски раздражает. Кеноби грустно вздохнул и подошел к Энакину.  
\- Плавать умеешь? – спросил он, прерывая гневную тираду.  
\- Умею, а что?..  
\- Остынь, мальчик, - сказав это, Оби-Ван толкнул собеседника в воду. Удивленный вскрик Скайуокера сменился плеском. Мужчина склонился над водой и с удовольствием смотрел, как Энакин барахтается в воде.  
\- Мог бы просто попросить помолчать, - негромко заговорил парень, выбираясь на берег. Оби-Ван помог ему и сказал:  
\- А ты бы послушал?  
Скайуокер хмыкнул и потряс мокрыми волосами.  
\- У меня теперь одежда мокрая.  
\- Сними, - посоветовал мужчина, - на такой жаре быстро высохнет.  
\- Не буду я раздеваться, - заупрямился парень.  
\- Значит, посидишь в таком виде. Здесь нет людей.  
\- Нечего было меня в реку толкать, старик, - огрызнулся Энакин, усевшись на траву. Мокрая одежда неприятно липла к телу. И на кой черт он отправился искать этого сумасшедшего байкера? А главное – зачем? Скайуокер отчаянно не желал признаваться, что действительно хотел провести день с Оби-Ваном.  
\- Не называй меня стариком, - сказал мужчина, сев рядом, - иначе снова окажешься в реке.  
\- И сколько же тебе лет, раз ты не старик? – спросил Энакин.  
\- 32.  
\- А сразу так и не дашь.  
\- Тебе дал бы, - совершенно невозмутимо изрек Оби-Ван, доставая еду. Когда до Энакина дошел смысл его слов, парень выругался. – Ну-ну, Энакин, что я такого сказал? Нельзя так грубо.  
\- Как тебя люди терпят? – резко бросил Скайуокер, стараясь скрыть смущение. Это было легко, учитывая, что лицо покраснело от жары. А вот как справиться с приятными ощущениями внизу живота? И почему его так смутила реплика Оби-Вана?  
\- А тебя? – задал встречный вопрос мужчина. – Вот я не представляю, как ты сидишь в офисе. С твоим-то характером.  
\- Я всегда спокоен, - заявил Энакин, и Оби-Ван не удержался от короткого смешка.  
\- Да, конечно. Твое спокойствие слышно на полгорода.  
\- Ну и не верь, мне все равно, - Скайуокер с аппетитом набросился на предложенную еду. – Ты и сам не похож на байкера.  
\- Да? – Кеноби вопросительно взглянул на собеседника.  
\- Обычно байкеры брутальные и злые.  
\- А я добрый байкер. Развожу по миру счастье и позитив.  
\- И сарказм, - добавил Скайуокер.  
\- Зато я не кричу на незнакомых людей, - заметил мужчина.  
\- Хватит уже, - не выдержал парень, - да, я наорал на тебя вчера. Потому что был зол из-за сложившейся ситуации. Я не так часто могу позволить себе отправиться в отпуск.  
\- Я не в обиде, Энакин, - доброжелательно произнес Оби-Ван. И Скайуокеру снова стало неловко. Когда Кеноби говорил таким тоном, хотелось обнять его, почувствовать не только теплоту его голоса, но и тела. Это неожиданное желание смущало. Парень молчал. Оби-Ван даже удивился. – И где твоя язвительная реплика?  
\- Я не обязан комментировать каждое твое слово, - улыбнулся парень, - спасибо за обед. И одежда почти высохла.  
\- Пойдешь обратно? – спросил Оби-Ван. – Или подвезти?  
\- Подвезешь, - сказал Скайуокер, - в качестве компенсации за испорченную одежду.  
***  
Следующим утром Оби-Ван снова обнаружил на себе руку и ногу Энакина. Обнимая сожителя, парень мирно спал. Одежду, конечно же, не снял. Кеноби повернул голову и посмотрел в окно. На улице шел ливень. Похоже, сегодня прогулка отменялась. А, значит, можно не спешить. Кеноби закрыл глаза и обнял парня в ответ.  
Кажется, он уснул, поскольку разбудило мужчину недовольное ворчание Энакина. Оби-Ван сонно улыбнулся.  
\- Ты чего меня лапаешь? – спросил Скайуокер.  
\- Ты сам уже второй раз меня обнимаешь, - сказал Кеноби, потягиваясь, - я не сержусь. Люблю обниматься.  
Энакин промолчал. Хорошо, что старик еще спит и не видит, как его слова подействовали на парня. Скайуокер пригладил волосы. Задержав взгляд на обнаженной груди Оби-Вана, почувствовал знакомое приятное ощущение. Энакин тяжело вздохнул и пошел в душ.  
Кеноби окончательно проснулся после одиннадцати. Энакин сидел на кресле и задумчиво смотрел в окно. Дождь все еще не прекратился.  
\- С добрым утром, Энакин, - сказал Оби-Ван, - ты сегодня тихий. Заболел, что ли?  
\- Какое оно доброе? – возмущенно произнес Скайуокер. Его профиль на фоне окна выделялся очень четко. Мужчина залюбовался им. – Я не смогу пойти куда-нибудь, потому что на улице льет. Мне скучно.  
\- Сейчас пойдем пообедаем, - Кеноби поднялся и начал одеваться, не замечая, как парень тайком за ним наблюдает, - потом подумаем, что делать. Спросим у Асоки. Она тут все должна знать.  
В ресторане было много людей, и мужчины с трудом нашли свободное место. Кеноби терпеливо ждал, когда Энакин сделает заказ.  
\- Сейчас все будет, - сказал Скайуокер, вернувшись, - сегодня блюдо дня - какой-то кролик. Не откажешься? Все равно бесплатно.  
\- Я доверяю твоему выбору, - сказал Оби-Ван, - не думаю, что тебе придет в голову испортить мне обед.  
\- А ничего, что ты мне отдых чуть не испортил? - спросил парень.  
\- Не волнуйся, Энакин, сегодня вечером я уезжаю, - успокоил его Кеноби, - а ты наконец-то сможешь вовсю насладиться отдыхом наедине.  
Услышав это, Энакин вовсе не почувствовал радости, хотя должен был. Появилось ощущение, будто у него забирают нечто важное. Нечто такое, что отпускать не хотелось. Не мог же Энакин за такое короткое время привязаться к Оби-Вану. Но гложущее чувство душевной боли не пропало.  
\- Почему? - тихо спросил Скайуокер. Кеноби посмотрел на него. - В смысле, почему так быстро?  
\- Скучно находиться долго на одном месте, - Оби-Ван пожал плечами, - хочу ехать дальше. Куда - не знаю.  
\- А ты не думал о том, чтобы... - парень замялся. - Чтобы жить с кем-то?  
Кеноби посмотрел на собеседника. Странную тему он затронул. Мужчина подумал, не сказать ли Энакину о том, что он хотел бы провести больше времени в его компании? Но как на это отреагирует парень? "Почему мне важны его чувства?" - подумал Оби-Ван. - "Наверное, он все-таки нравится мне".  
\- Не думал, - ответил мужчина, отвлекшись на еду, - но если ты предложишь мне, я не откажусь.  
Теперь он увидел, что парнишка смущен. На бледных скулах появился румянец, а движения стали нервными, рваными.  
\- Не собирался я... - пробормотал Энакин, пряча лицо за чашкой.  
\- Жаль, - искренне произнес Кеноби, - мне приятно твое общество, Энакин. Даже когда ты злишься.  
Скайуокер до конца обеда не поднимал глаз, боясь поймать взгляд Оби-Вана. Потом они пошли к Асоке. Девушка у стойки откровенно скучала.  
\- Добрый день, Оби-Ван, - просияла она, увидев мужчину, - чем могу помочь?  
\- Хотел спросить, чем можно заняться в такую погоду, - ответил Кеноби.  
\- Слева от ресторана в отеле находится бильярдная. Можете пойти туда, - сказала девушка, - или я вызову вам такси. Прокатитесь по городу. К сожалению, у нас небольшой выбор развлечений, поскольку в городе их много.  
Оби-Ван подумал и решил прокатиться. Энакин вызвался ехать с ним. Парень хотел провести как можно больше времени с мужчиной. Он не был уверен, встретит ли его еще раз.  
Скайуокер и Кеноби объездили почти весь город. И если парень останавливал такси, чтобы купить какой-то сувенир, то Оби-Вану, казалось, ничего не нужно. Мужчина задумчиво рассматривал размытые дождем пейзажи. А когда они вернулись в отель, Кеноби прошелся под дождем, в то время, как изумленные Энакин и Асока наблюдали за ним из окна здания.  
\- И что на тебя нашло, Оби-Ван? - спросил Скайуокер, когда мокрый, но повеселевший мужчина вернулся в отель.  
\- Дождь теплый, - сказал Кеноби, - тебе стоило попробовать.  
\- Еще чего, - отмахнулся парень, - только рубашку испортил бы.  
Оби-Ван посмотрел на настенные часы в холле.  
\- Пойду в душ, переоденусь и буду собираться в путь, - сказал он, - надеюсь, к ночи погода улучшится. Не хочу чтобы ты снова спал на краю кровати.  
Энакин пошел за ним.  
\- Оби-Ван, может, поедешь утром? - выпалил парень. Кеноби обернулся. Собеседник нервно переминался с ноги на ногу. Видимо,ему трудно дались эти слова.  
\- Я должен был выселиться еще днем. И так злоупотребляю твоим гостеприимством.  
\- Я настаиваю, - твердо произнес Скайуокер. И попросил совсем тихо: - Останься.  
Кеноби не смог отказаться, ибо в этом коротком слове услышал печаль. Мужчина подошел к Энакину и обнял. Тот даже не стал обижаться за то, что Оби-Ван, с которого текли ручьи воды, намочил его рубашку.  
\- Конечно, - также тихо сказал Оби-Ван.  
***  
Несмотря на то, что утром Кеноби старался не шуметь, сосед по комнате проснулся. Заметил, что мужчина собрал вещи. В окно светило яркое летнее солнце. Ливень остался в прошлом.  
\- Подожди меня, Оби-Ван, - Энакин схватился с кровати.  
\- Зачем? - удивился тот. - Решил меня проводить?  
\- Решил попросить подбросить, - ответил парень, собирая немногочисленные вещи.  
\- У тебя номер забронирован на неделю, - недоумевал Кеноби, - мне Асока сказала.  
\- Я передумал.  
\- У тебя должна быть веская причина отказаться от отдыха в таком прекрасном месте.  
\- Да, и это ты.  
\- Я... Что? - замерев, Оби-Ван взглянул на Скайуокера. Тот тоже смотрел на него - серьезно и с вызовом. Очевидно, ожидал очередной колкости. Но мужчина не собирался портить момент. Подойдя к парню, спросил: - Ты уверен, Энакин?  
Тот взволнованно кивнул и неуверенно прикоснулся к лицу Оби-Вана.  
\- Я буду рад, если ты посетишь мой город, - сказал Скайуокер, - и...  
Он не договорил. Оби-Ван нежно поцеловал его ладонь. Мужчина понял, что хотел сказать Энакин.  
\- Я согласен.


End file.
